Wish Upon A Star
by Tsurugi-chan
Summary: "I lost you once, I won't make that same mistake again..." A Koganei/Ganko fic


Wish Upon A Star

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own them, unless they are original characters, (and even I don't know whether or not there'll be any in this story yet… Ü) so don't sue me or anything ok? I need to save up to go on another CD buying spree. ^_^

_Starlight, star bright _

_First star I see tonight _

_Wish I may, wish I might_

Have this wish I wish tonight… 

I wish…

I could be with you…

In your arms…

Holding you … 

Forever…

_I love you._

***

Laughter, floating through the last golden rays of the sunset…

A stifled sob, somewhere in the dusk…

Someone had found joy; someone else had found sorrow.

Another day was drawing to a close; another wish had gone unfulfilled.

***

He strode home briskly, looking to a long weekend of relaxation after a grueling week at the university. It wasn't fair that his faculty believed in giving their students an exam right after the holidays just to see how much their brains had deteriorated.

As he approached the house, he couldn't help feeling as though something was going to happen.

Something important, which concerned him directly…

He shook of the feeling as he climbed the porch steps and opened the door, calling out, "I'm home!"

Kagerou popped her head out of the living room and exclaimed, "Koganei! You're just in time. Look who's here!"

She grabbed his arm and propelled him through the open doorway. The whole gang was there, but there was an addition. A very familiar face, turning to look at him…

He stopped.

And stared.

Blue.

Eyes like the ocean on a calm day, clear, yet fathomless.

An angel, sitting on the sofa, golden hair falling around her face like sunshine as she held his gaze with those fascinating and innocent eyes of hers.

Floating, falling…

Sinking, drowning…

"Hey, Koganei."

"Ganko, you're back."

***

It had been four years.

Four long years of hoping and waiting.

So many things left unspoken, and yet…

The words wouldn't, couldn't come.

His thoughts were interrupted by Yanagi's cheerful voice, "Well, if you two have finished staring at each other, shall we have our dinner before it gets cold?"

Ganko blushed and turned her eye away, the faint pink colouring her cheeks making her seem like a summer rose in bloom. He tore his eyes away from her face and stammered, "Sure, Yanagi-neesan. Lead the way."

Yanagi and Kagerou exchanged knowing glances as they ushered everyone into the dining room.

***

"So, Ganko, what's it like over in America? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Here, Ganko, I bet you haven't eaten this in a long time, have more..."

"Why didn't you come back sooner? We missed you lots, especially _somebody_…. Ow! What'd you elbow me for, Fuuko?"

Dinner was a lively affair, the conversation consisting mainly of questions fired at Ganko and occasional comments and complaints from Domon, such as the above example. Soon after, the ex-Hokage migrated back to the living room where the rowdy conversation carried on late into the night.

The clock chimed the hour. Ganko glanced at it and rose to her feet.

"I'd better get going, my curfew is at 11.30."

"Curfew?" Everyone turned towards Koganei, who had spent most of the evening in silence.

"Yes, curfew. I'm staying at the university hostel." She gathered her things and made her way towards the door. "See you guys some other time then."

"Wait! I'll walk with you." Koganei grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the door after her. The heavy door closed with an air of finality.

"Those two…" Yanagi and Kagerou said in unison.

"What about them?" Domon asked.

Mikagami sniffed and commented, "No point telling you, you probably wouldn't even understand."

"Understand what?"

"…Nothing."

***

The air was crisp and cool. They could see their breath forming little clouds as they walked along the empty pavements under a night sky sprinkled lavishly with glittering stars. The pavement echoed their footsteps softly as the silence between them stretched longer and longer…

"Why… why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

His voice was soft, unaccusing, yet the hurt in it was only slightly masked.

She felt a pang of guilt, and, strangely, a longing so foreign to her, yet so strong and familiar…

"I, well… it was meant to be sort of a surprise, I guess."

He stole a glance at her, unconvinced. The street lamps above them cast their yellow glow around her, forming shadows on her face and hiding her eyes.

"Ri-ght… So, how come you're staying at the hostel instead of with Fuuko?"

"It's part of the study programme, I had to do my internship and had a choice of coming back here or staying in America." She shrugged. "So here I am."

Silence. They were climbing the hill where the hostel was located.

"So, how long will you be here then?"

"For a term. About three months altogether, I think."

"I see."

Ahead, the lights from the hostel drowned out the sparkle from the jewels of the night above them.

Koganei took a deep breath and voiced out what was bothering him the whole night.

"Ganko? I was thinking about, well, last time… and… I, well…"

He stopped, speechless once again.

"Please, Koganei, not now." Her voice was soft and low. She hoped he could not hear it shaking slightly as she turned her face out of the line of his sight. "Not today."

She felt his eyes on her, scrutinizing her. She thought he would be able to hear her heart pounding in her ears so loudly, to see her cheeks burning under his gaze.

He sighed and nodded, then said in a voice with forced cheerfulness, "Well, goodnight then." He gave a small wave and strode off without waiting for her to return the farewell.

She fumbled with her pass and held it up to the scanner, hearing the small beep it gave as she walked through the door. She turned to look at him, as the door closed between them, watching his back disappear around the bend of the road.

_Good night, Koganei. And… I'm sorry…_

Insane Author's Notes:

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! Ha ha, sorry, kinda hyper now. Then again, I've been MIA from FF.net for……. a very long time, so I guess it deserves some celebration right? *streamers and balloons* Ü

Anyway, this is my second 'romance' since _Yesterday's Ashes_ and hopefully it will stay a romance, because I think _Yesterday's Ashes_ can't really be considered one… I still think that I can't write sap properly, so why am I writing _another_ sappy fic? I don't know and I don't think anyone out there knows either… whatever. I don't make much sense when I'm hyper (which is most of the time. Ü)

Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think, ok? That way I might be inspired to write more and hopefully not lose interest in this fic, 'cos technically speaking, my exams are coming up in 2.5 weeks *cries*. So I'm not exactly supposed to be writing now, even though I got the idea for this fic like, about 1 month ago.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
